I'm a Superhero!
by BlackShadowScythe
Summary: Batman Crossover: Lupin and the gang head to Gotham City! Lupin just wants to relax, maybe rob a few billionaires, but how can he when Fujiko is dating Bruce Wayne and his nemesis has been replaced by Batman? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Imposter

**Chapter One-** Imposter

* * *

><p>Zenigata sat, as he had hundreds of times before, in the back seat of a taxi cab. Having arrived in the city less than an hour ago, his first stop was, naturally, police headquarters. One day, he hoped it would all end. As much as he loved his job, there were things more important in life than work. One day after he finally arrested the man he had been after all these years he would hang up his hat, maybe even revisit all the cities he had been to, not as a cop, but as an average citizen. The thought was a nice one, however impossible it seemed at the moment. As a Zenigata he had a duty to fulfill. His ancestors had been famous and respected detectives for 6 generations, and he wasn't about to break the tradition.<p>

He glanced out the window as the city flew by him. On the outside there was nothing to differentiate this city from all the others he had visited over the years. Flashy on the outside, crime ridden on the inside. Wherever he went it was always the same old thing. But this time it would be different. There was another reason he had come to Gotham.

"$37.50." the cab driver said as he pulled up outside the station.

Zenigata slipped a 50 dollar bill through the bars separating the front and back of the cab. After tossing the change into the pocket of his trench coat, he got out of the taxi and took his things from the trunk, a small suitcase filled with extra clothes and everyday items and a briefcase filled with documents he had gathered from his cases over the years, as he left.

As soon as he stepped through the doors of the station, all eyes shifted towards him. An overweight officer with suspenders and an overall sloppy appearance wast the first to approach.

"And who are you?!" he said, rudely.

"ICPO, Zenigata keibu." he said, flashing his badge. Then he coughed, realizing his mistake, "Inspector Zenigata from Interpol. I'm here to speak with Commissioner Gordon."

* * *

><p>"Inspector! Glad you could make it." Commissioner Gordon said as the two men shook hands. "It's not often that we're sent help from outside the city. Not many officers are up for such a task and I don't blame them. But when you live here as long as I have you learn to handle certain things. But I'm being rude, let me formally introduce myself. I'm Commissioner James Gordon of the Gotham City Police."<p>

"Inspector Koichi Zenigata." Zenigata said, saluting. "I want to offer as much help as I can. But I came to Gotham for one particular case."

"The Lupin case, of course." Gordon nodded, handing him a file. "I took the liberty of preparing his files for you." then he added. "My men and I will try to offer as much help as we can, but I'm afraid it would be much. There are homicide and rape cases piling up as we speak."

"Actually it would be for the better that I don't get too much help for this case. Lupin thrives in crowds and a large group of cops unfamiliar with his methods would only slow the investigation." Zenigata replied. "For now I'll just need access to the file room to see whether I can anticipate his next target."

"You mean so you can plan your target, you little bastard!" a voice cried. Gordon turned to the door and was startled to see a man identical to the one who stood in front of him.

Gordon turned back to the first Zenigata who was now grinning manically and snickering under his breath. The impostor put a hand to his face and discarded a layer of latex to reveal his true face. "Hiya Pops!" the impostor cried, "They told me your plane was running late so I'd thought I'd help you out and make a good first impression."

"Cut the crap Lupin!" Zenigata shouted, lunging forward to grab the thief. He cursed under his breath as the thief leapt out of the way and his arms closed around nothing but air.

"Can't blame me for trying!" Lupin cried. The thief handed on the inspector's back, momentary disabling him, then did a back-flip out the window, spraying splinters of glass down on the street below. "Catch ya later Pops!"

Zenigata rushed to the window and was about to leap after the thief when Gordon grabbed his arm to stop him. "Lupin's getting away!" he protested, pulling himself out of the Commissioner's firm hold.

"You're not going to catch him like that." Gordon said. "Let me show you how we handle things in Gotham."

* * *

><p>Lupin sat quietly atop the flag pole sticking out from the side of the building, waiting for Zenigata to leap out the window after him. He snickered quietly to himself. He had set up quite the wide goose chase for the good Inspector. He had spent all night modifying his Fiat so that it could be driven via remote control. And while the Inspector was preoccupied with a plush dummy version of the thief, Lupin would get to work.<p>

He waited a few more moments, but nothing happened. "What's taking Pops so long?!" he cried, impatiently. "Normally he'd be all over me by now. I hope they haven't reassigned him cause I would be really offended."

Lupin peered into the room and was surprised to find it vacant. He crawled back in through the window and looked around, as if he excepted the Inspector to pop out from wherever he was hiding and slap a pair of cuffs onto him.

After several moments of silence he shrugged. "Well I guess that just makes things simpler. At least I won't have to ruin the Fiat after I just got it fixed."

He searched through the drawers of the Commissioner's desk before finding what he had been looking for; a small key attached to a bit of string sitting in the top drawer of the desk. It picked it up then looked around as if expecting something to happen.

"I wonder where the Hell he could be?" he muttered. "Normally he'll chase me tell I'm out of sight, and then some." He shrugged, "Oh well."


	2. The Way It's Always Been

**Chapter Two-** The Way It's Always Been

Zenigata followed Gordon up to the roof of the police station. He expected to see a helicopter waiting for them, or some sort of secret weapon, but the rooftop was empty save for the dozens of discarded cigarettes that littered the ground. "I'm afraid I don't understand what your plan is Commissioner." Zenigata said.

Gordon said nothing, he simply walked over to an enormous light switch and pulled the lever upward, turning on an even bigger searchlight Zenigata hadn't noticed before. Zenigata looked up at the sky to see a bat-shaped silhouette at the center of a ray of light that eliminated the night sky. He watched as the Commissioner lite a cigarette and did the same, wondering what he was up to. He was still frustrated about letting Lupin get away as easily as he had, even more so about the fact that Commissioner was tell him how to work his own case. But if he had learned anything from his time working aboard it was that diplomacy was an important thing.

Suddenly a shadowy figure flew down from the night sky and landed on the rooftop next to Gordon. Zenigata reacted instantly, whipping out his Colt and pointed it at the figure until Gordon grabbed him by the arm and forced him to lower his gun.

"He's with us." he explained. Zenigata reluctantly lowered his weapon and followed Gordon as he approached the figure.

"Jim..." it said.

"Inspector, this is Batman." Gordon introduced. "Batman, this is Inspector Koichi Zenigata from Interpol."

"A pleasure." Zenigata said, without much conviction. Then he turned back to Gordon. "I appreciate the thought, but I'm not use to having partners."

Gordon ignored him and handed Batman a file. "His name is Arsene Lupin the Third. He's on Interpol's Most Wanted list for theft and suspected of several accounts of murder."

"Formerly on Interpol's Most Wanted list." Zenigata corrected, tossing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. He had a feeling he knew what the Commissioner planned on doing and he didn't like it at all.

"Has he been inactive?" Batman asked.

"Not a chance." Zenigata huffed. "But everyone else whose gone after him before has either given up or died."

"He was after police files." Gordon added. "No doubt to research for his next crime."

"I'll find him. He's new to the city so it shouldn't be difficult." Batman said, taking out his grappling hook.

"Hold it!" Zenigata cried, "I don't know who you are, but Lupin isn't just some third rate thief! I know him better than anyone else does. Someone who isn't familiar with his methods doesn't have a chance of catching him."

"No offense Inspector, but I've dealt with worse." he said as leapt of the roof and vanished.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this!" Zenigata protested as soon as Batman left. He stepped in front of the Commissioner, blocking his path to the stairs. "You have to put me back on the case."<p>

"I understand what this case must have meant to you Inspector, but the fact is, no matter how well you know this man, you simply don't know this city. And if Lupin really is here, he'll be dealing with forces beyond either of us's control. If you go out there and get killed, then it'll be on me and this city's already lost enough officers to the criminal element. Batman has proven he can deal with crime in this town better than anyone. He'll have Lupin behind bars in no time, trust me."

"But..." Zenigata said, crestfallen, "I'm the only one in the world who can catch him."

"I'm sorry." Gordon sighed as he stepped past the Inspector and down the stairs. "But we could still really use your help on some of the other cases we've been working on. And with your expertise, we'll be able to close them much faster."

Zenigata lingered at the top of the steps and watched the Commissioner disappear downstairs. He had been work on the police force for decades, but this was the first time he had been ordered off a case. Of course this was the first time he had been on a case for so long. It was five years now since he had been first assigned to the Lupin case and in that time he had arrested the thief twice. Both times he had escaped of course, but the Inspector was never more than a step behind him which was better than anyone else had managed. The thief would send his card and he would arrive at the scene. Sometimes Zenigata would recover the loot, sometimes he wouldn't. That was the way it had always been.

He would be the first to admitted that his reasons for pursing the thief weren't always noble ones. He wasn't a man to hold a grudge. He believed in justice and doing what was right. But he also believed in upholding tradition, and it was the constant fear of disappointing his predecessors that prevented him from ever abandoning a case.

The Zenigata's had been detectives for seven generations, and in those seven generations not one case had gone unsolved. The Zenigata's always got their man, and so would he.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's chapter 2! I hope I did this amazing franchise justice! My intrepretation of Zenigata is a bit different from the usual anime verison of him. He's kind of a cross between the Red Jacket verison of the character where he is really implusive, persistent and stubborn and Green vs Red verison where he is calm, collected, serious and more concerned with crime as a whole rather than just Lupin.**


	3. Reluctant Partners

**Chapter Three-** Reluctant Partners

* * *

><p>"Another!" Zenigata cried, holding up an empty glass.<p>

"Buddy I think you've had enough." the bartender said.

"I'll tell you when I've had enough!"

The bartender heaved a sigh and reluctantly poured him another glass. He didn't quite understand this man. Judging by his attire he would have guessed he was some kind of detective. He had come in with a handful of luggage, as if he had just come in front out of town, demanding the cheapest thing on the shelf. At first he had suspected he was a tourist who had, had his wallet stolen or something. He was fully prepared to turn him away and was shocked when he pulled out enough for a night's worth of drinks.

Most of his customers came either to celebrate some fantastic accomplishment or to drink away their sorrows, but this man just seemed determined to drown himself. He had brought enough to threat himself to a richer brand, but instead chose to drink crap, as if he was trying to make himself feel worse rather than better.

One of his regulars walked up to the bar and laughed. "How much has he had Joey?" he asked the bartender.

"Lost count half an hour ago." he replied.

"You're not from 'round here are you?" the man asked in a mocking tone.

"Don't go making trouble now." the bartender warned as the man reached for Zenigata's suitcase.

"Oh come on Joey!" the man cried, "Man's half dead on his feat. Besides, business has been bad and I've got kids to feed you know!"

"Then maybe you should think about getting a regular job instead of loitering the streets waiting for the cops to cart you off." the bartender suggested, "How many times has it been now, 5, 6?"

"Eight." the man corrected. He reached for the pocket of Zenigata's trench coat where he had noticed a 10 dollar bill sticking out. Before he could snatch in, the Inspector grabbed him by the hand and flung him over his shoulder. The man hit the ground and screamed in pain which cause his friends sitting at a nearby table to stand up and pull out their weapons.

"Alright, that's enough!" the bartender shouted. "I won't have you shooting holes through this place again! I still haven't paid off the damages from last time!" He got out from behind the bar table and started shooing people out. "Go on! We're closed for tonight!" he cried.

When everybody was gone he went back to where the Inspector lay passed out on the ground. "Well I wouldn't be doing my job right if I tossed you onto the streets at this hour. And you sure as hell can't drive. You got anyone I could call?"

The Inspector muttered a few words in a foreign tongue. He guess it must have been Chinese or Japanese. Either way he couldn't understand a word of it.

"Toshiko." he mumbled finally.

"Who?" the bartender said. "Is that your wife? Or daughter maybe?" He assumed it was a girl's name. It sounded like one, but then again, foreign names could be so weird sometimes. He wasn't even totally sure it was a name. It might have just been a drunken man's nonsense. Either way, it was pretty pointless to just straight answers from a man that was as drunk as he was.

He looked at his watch. "Alright then." he said, making up his mind. He grabbed both the Inspector's legs and started dragging him across the bar and up a flight of stairs to the attic. The attic was damp and filthy. He never bothered to clean it. But drunks weren't exactly choosers. He reached the top of the steps and tossed the Inspector onto a dusty mattress. He messed by inches and the Zenigata landed on the floor.

"Argh!" the bartender growled. He waved his hand dismissively and walked back down the stairs. "I've had enough of this crap. Maybe it's about time I think about getting a day job. Would definitely give me more time with the Mrs."

* * *

><p>When Zenigata woke up the next morning, the events of the night before hit him like a truck. He head was throbbing and he couldn't think clearly. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." he muttered as he glanced at his watch.<p>

It was nearly half past six, he need to get to the station. It took out a piece of paper from his pocket. On it was his new assignment; stop some drug smuggling ring. He was glad Gordon trusted him on such an important assignment, but he couldn't deny he would rather be doing it for his own country than one half way across the globe.

It was nearly seven thirty by the time he got to the station. As soon as he stepped through the door, the portly officer approached him as he had the day before. "The Commiss says we're partners. Says ya need someone showin' ya around the joint, teachin' ya how this city works." he said.

"Tell the Commissioner I'm grateful, but that I can handle mys-"

"No, actually you can't." Bullock interrupted, shoving Zenigata roughly. "Sees if you gettcha head blown off it's all on us. But trust me, it's not walk in the park for me either."

Zenigata stared at the man as he sneered and walked away, shouting at an officer to bring him the files for the case. His experience with having partners in the past hadn't been particular pleasant, but he could already tell that this one would be a nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the random bartender guy we problem won't ever see again. And for those of you who know who Toshiko is, congrats! You've seen one of the greatest Lupin movies of all time! Personally, I liked it more than Cagliostro.**

**Sorry for all the Zeni chapters, but as you may have guessed, he's my favorite character! The next chapter is all about Lupin and Jigen promise! :D**


	4. Apartment on Park Avenue

**Chapter Four-** Apartment on Park Avenue

* * *

><p>Jigen walked through the grimy, deserted streets of Gotham, every once in a while fingering his magnum. He usually felt comfortable in the big city. He had been born and raised in one after all. But there was something about Gotham that had him constantly on his toes. He pulled out a note from inside his jacket and skimmed it.<p>

_Hey Jigen!_

_I'll be the first to admit our last job was a huge hit and miss. I thought a  
>change of surroundings would do us all some good for the holidays. I<br>__managed to get __a deal on an apartment in Gotham City. Roomy, but  
>nothing too fancy. <em>_Who knew __American Real Estate was so expensive?!  
>Meet me at 225 Park <em>_Ave to discuss the __plans for our __next heist._

_Love,  
><em>_Lupin III_

_PS. Whatever you do, don't come after dark._

Jigen shoved the note back into his pocket and looked up at the sign above the building. This was the place; a run-down apartment building decorated with graffiti. He walked up the steps and entered the lobby where there was a row of mailboxes. He scanned the name labels until he spotted one with the word **"WOLF" **printed in bold letters. Above it was a tiny plaque with the room number engraved in it; 303.

Jigen trudged up the stairs and groaned quietly.

_I'm a Superhero!_

"Not this shit again..." he muttered under his breath.

_I'm a Superhero!_

"Why is he still listening to that crap?"

_I'm a Superhero! Hero today! Yeah!_

He sighed and couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

_Everyone wishes they could be like me!_

"Yeah right." he murmured, as he entered the room.

_Smart and cool, handsome, wealthy and so sexy!_

Lupin glanced at the door and adjusted the volume knob on his potable radio. "I heard gun shots. I _thought_ you might be on your way over. This city is a mess at night, but mornings are usually pretty quiet." He got up from the coffee table where he had been sitting, cross-legged, looking through old newspapers, and walked over to the refrigerator. He opened it, grabbed two beers and tossed one in Jigen's direction.

Jigen opened the bottle and letting the alcohol cascade down his throat. "Couldn't you have picked another city to do this?"

"Oh come on Jigen! Gotham's a nice place, wealthy businessmen, fine arts and _fine ladies_." he finished with grin. "Besides I thought you'd appreciate the resemblance to your old stomping grounds. Guess that's not always a good thing huh?" He changed the conversation. "So what do you think?" he asked, pointing to his jacket.

"It makes you look like a circus ringmaster." Jigen said, eyeing the obnoxious shade of red. "What happened to the green one?"

"That one..." Lupin grinned sheepishly, "Attracted too many octopuses."

"Not too good for stealth through." Jigen added.

"I send calling cards to Zenigata every time I steal something!", he pointed out. "How much more stealthy could I be?"

"Fair enough. So, heard anything from Goemon yet?"

"Not for a couple of weeks." Lupin replied. "No word for Fujiko either." he added, in decidedly more depressed tone.

Jigen rolled his eyes. He for one was glad the femme fatale wasn't around. Whenever she showed up, it was impossible to get Lupin focused a heist that wasn't commissioned by his "Fuji-cakes".

"So what's the job?"

"Got it all planned out." Lupin reassured. "But first, what do you know about Batman?"

"Not much except that he seems to be a pretty popular urban legend around here."

"They assigned him to replace Pops."

"Well I guess we all knew it was coming eventually." Jigen said. "Makes sense too. Replacing Pops with someone stronger, meaner and younger."

"Hey now. Don't discredit him. He's been after us a while and he's caught me more times than I care to admit." he chuckled. "For a while anyways. Still that's more than I can say for anyone else."

"So, you find anything on the guy yet?"

"Only that he runs around at night beating up crooks with his bare hands." Lupin snickered, doing his monster impression. "Like an evil Superman."

"You've been watching too many of those movies." Jigen grumbled.

"But the problem is I still have no idea who he is!" he whined. "Who do I send the calling card to?"

"That' what your bugging about?" Jigen cried, incredulously.

"Oh come on Jigen! Have a little sense of showmanship!" Lupin stood up and waved his arms around dramatically. "It's our first day in town and they've already honored us by putting the toughest guy in the city on our case. We have to do our part too!"

"Look, ordinarily, I would agree with you, but right now I think getting enough to keep ourselves fed is the key issue. We botched up that gold job and spend what was left of our funds on plane tickets and smuggling our supplies through. I came here because I thought you had a plan. So unless you have a million bucks stashed up your sleeves, come up with a plan or find yourself a new partner."

"Alright, alright." Lupin cried. "How about a compromise?"

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so whoever this Bat is, he loaded without a doubt." he said. "He's got a custom car, that armor suit, not to mention all those gadgets. We can discover his identity and empty his safe. What do you say?"

"Keep Fujiko out of it, add a night at the tables, on you, and it's a deal. I'm feeling lucky tonight and I don't feel like hanging around this dump longer than I need to."


	5. I Ain't Got Any Money

**Chapter Five-** I Ain't Got Any Money

* * *

><p>"Hey remember the last time we went to a bar and that lady strapped bombs to us?"<p>

"It's hard to forget when you keep reminding me." Jigen growled. The two of them were cruising through the streets of Gotham, doing their best to keep themselves occupied as they plowed through the dense traffic jam.

"Hey what do you think of this?" Lupin asked. Showing him a news article featuring a crown that was being displayed at that the Gotham History Museum.

"I don't care what it is just so long as it isn't diamonds." Jigen said, pointing on the large jewel embedded at the center on the crown. "Every time we go after something like that it always ends up with Fujiko."

"But I promised I wouldn't." he whimpered.

"But you will." Jigen said, "And I'm not taking any more chances. We go paintings."

"Fine!" Lupin pouted, tossing the paper aside. "We can visit the museum in the morning and decide then."

"Quick make a left here!" Jigen cried suddenly.

"What do you mean?! The casino's that way." he said, turning right. "Hey is that Fujiko?" Jigen groaned.

"Next time, I'm driving." he muttered.

"Hey Fujiko!" Lupin greeted, pulling up next to the sidewalk.

"Lupin? What are you doing here?"

"We're doing a heist at the museum. Do you wanna te- Ow!" Lupin cried as Jigen hit him over the head.

"Don't say another word." he warned.

"You don't have to worry Jigen. I'm not interested." Fujiko assured him. She had dyed her hair a pale blonde color, which suited her as much as a burlap sack did on prom night.

"Oh yeah and why's that?" Jigen asked.

"I'm attending one of the Wayne Foundation's charity drives tomorrow night." she replied without batting an eyelash.

"Stealing from charity?" Jigen said, sounding slightly surprised. "Little harsh even for you isn't it?"

"I'm not stealing anything."

"Donating?" he said, skeptically.

"I'm going on a date."

"A what?!" Lupin shouted, just as a limousine pulled up behind them. A chauffeur in a black uniform got out and opened the backseat. A tall man dressed in a smart black suit and red tie stepped out. Fujiko walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"How was work, darling?"

"We had a meeting. Tedious as usual." he chuckled, returning the kiss. He turned to Lupin and Jigen. "Are these friends of yours?"

"Just some old acquaintances." Fujiko said, nonchalantly.

"Acquaintances?!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Typical." Jigen mumbled under his breath. He pulled out a crumpled cigarette and put it to his lips.

"Hello. I don't think we've met." the man said, reaching out a hand for Lupin to shake. "My name's Bruce, Bruce Wayne."

"Uh, Lupin. And that's Jigen." The gunman gave a listless wave.

"We're holding a charity drive tomorrow night at my estate, why don't you come so we can get to know each other better?" Bruce said, "I'm always interested in meeting some of Fujiko's friends."

"Eh, sure." Lupin replied as he watched Bruce and Fujiko get into the limousine and drive off, together.

"Darling?!" Lupin hissed as soon as they were out of sight. He grabbed Jigen by the collar and shook him back and forth. "She called him darling! Did ya here that?"

"I think you're the only one of us whose surprised." Jigen grumbled, extinguishing the hit end of the cigarette and tossing it aside. "Besides, you and I both know she's only after him for his money.

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed, then his face lit up. "Still, it would be rude to not show up, right?" he said, slyly.

"Don't you even think about it!" Jigen warned.

"Oh come on, Jigen!" he pleaded. "We could pull a quick heist beforehand and show up in tuxes!"

"Fine, but they're coming outta your share!" then he added. "You better pray I hit the jackpot tonight."

* * *

><p>"It's cold." Lupin commented as he and Jigen left the casino and walked back towards the SSK.<p>

"Well maybe it wouldn't be if you hadn't BET OFF OUR CLOTHES!" Jigen shouted.

"Shut up man!" the thief retorted, shivering in the cold night air. "For your information I'm not in the business of quitting!"

Jigen shot him a deadly glare and lunged towards him, grabbing him by the throat and wrestling him to the ground. The he stood up and got into the passenger seat of the SSK.

"We're going on a heist tomorrow night and afterwards we celebrating with Manhattans." he declared, straightening his hat. "And no girls!"

Lupin started up the engine and muttered under his breath, "Bet you won't be complaining if Raddy was here..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You've probably already noticed that this is mostly Lupin centered, which is why I posted it here instead of in the crossovers section. Batman only fans probably won't appreciate it as much.**


End file.
